Junichi Shimura
Kamen Rider Glaive is a fictional character from the Japanese film Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, an adaptation of the television series Kamen Rider Blade. His real name is Junichi Shimura and he is portrayed by Yuki Kuroda. Yuki Kuroda, also had a cameo role in episode 48 of the Kamen Rider Blade TV series as a police officer; the characters he played in the movie and TV series are completely different from each other. His name, "glaive", refers to the French word glaive as his arsenal is based on Blade's. In Kamen Rider Decade, he appears as a rebel fighter opposing Jashin 14, only to be captured and brainwashed. In addition, he is the brother of Kamen Rider Diend. Background Like Hajime Aikawa, he is an Undead Joker. He is a white and pink joker, as opposed to Aikawa's appearance as a black and green joker and, because of this, he is often referred to as the Albino Joker . When the previous fight ended with Kenzaki sealing Hajime, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undeads again. He did this after attacking Karasuma who had the rouze cards in his possession. Time passes, and he eventually joins BOARD, which is now operated by Sakuya Tachibana. He takes up the role of Kamen Rider Glaive, being the new Blade. He is armed with the Glaive Rouzer, a modified version of the Blade Rouzer. He then recruits two subordinates to help him, Shin Magaki and Miwa Natsumi after saving them from Peacock Undead. When all the Undeads are sealed, he kills his own subordinates and disguises himself as Shin to fool the other riders, but Shiori figures out Shimura's plan and he is exposed. His plan is to obtain the power of Jashin 14 using the Vanity Card, his main target is Amane Kurihara because it's revealed that her father entered the location of Jashin 14, so only one of his blood can be sacrificed. During the fight with the Albino Roaches, Kenzaki tells Mutsuki to unseal Hajime, which he does. With Hajime released, he goes out and protects Amane and takes her to safety. Shimura catches up with them and Hajime turns into Black Joker to fight Shimura; unfortunately, still exhausted after being unsealed, Shimura defeats him. In some magazines, there are shots of the Albino Joker wielding a red scythe at the location of this scene; however, this weapon was never seen in the movie. He then uses the Evolution King cards to create the Vanity Card and seals Amane in it. He then goes on to revive Jashin 14 by inserting it into an ancient tablet fusing with the rouze beast to obtain its power. He then appears to the riders in his new form and attempts to kill them. Hajime has a plan to free Amane and stop Shimura. He trades places with Amane and tells Kenzaki to destroy the tablet. Kenzaki hesitates knowing he'll kill Hajime, but Hajime convinces him and destroys it. This results in Shimura being weakened. Kenzaki then changes into King Form and uses his Royal Straight Flush attack to split Jashin, thus Shinmura dies in the explosion that ensured from the monster's death. Glaive Deck *'Change Keroberos' : Henshin Card; created used in the TV series by Tennouji in his scheme to be the final Undead in the Battle Fight as Keroberos II. *'Mighty Gravity': His attack card; initiates Gravity Slash, which is the equivalent of Blade's Category 2, Slash Lizard; but has the power of Blade's Lightning Slash. References